Yinus of memory
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: Alone in the dark, no idea who you are, who you can trust and who s your enemy.That s the feeling, that you have, when you loose your memories.There will be a little lovestory.
1. The trainingsaccident

First Fanfic!!!

**Yinus of memory**

** training-accident**

,,PAWS OF PAIN!", a blue rabbit screamed and destroyed a target.,,YIN-CINERATE!", a pink rabbit screamed and destroyed a pack of wood. ,,This gets boring, Yin.", the blue rabbit said. The female, pink rabbit known as Yin just looked surprised at him.

,,What?", the male rabbit said.

,,Oh nothing, Yang, just usually you love hidding stuff, don`t ya?", Yin answered and went on with training.

,,Usually, yes. But if we have to train for FOUR HOURS!", Yang yelled at his twin-sister.

,,Don`t yell at me, it`s not my fault, that Master Yo told us to train `til he`s back from the bakery!"

Yin destroyed some targets with Foo-orbs. She was sweating and gasping. Four hours of training were almost too much, even for the strong and persistent siblings. Yin was going to collapse if she would`ve made more exercises. She went to the wall that was build around the dojo and leaned against it. Yang made `Paws of pain again´ and ran to the training statues. Suddenly the rabbit heared a voice ,,Hello Yang!" It was Lina, the farm girl, Yang was in love with. He looked at her and because of his unconcentration he stumbled on a rock. His giant paws flyed to Yin, she didn`t see them coming. ,,Yin look out!", Yang screamed, but it was too late, the blue paws piled her through the wall onto a tree, she fell into a lake that was full of piranhas. She scramed and flyed out of the lake and impacted on a stone, with her head at first. She rolled the the ground unconscious. Blood run out of her nose and she was hurt badly.

,,YIN!", Yang screamed and ran to his sister, but someone grabbed his shoulder, it was Lina.

,,You don`t wanna leave me behind, while you go to your sister, do ya?", she looked angry at him. Yang was confused.

,,Aren`t you best friends?",He asked Lina.

,,Not if she`s getting all your attention and I don`t get any!"She was clearly jealous, that Yin could be around Yang everywhere. But she knew the are siblings.

,,Well, that`s your problem, not mine! I was goin` to help my sister anyway, so if you`d excuse me." He left the angry girl behind and ran to his sister. ,,Yin?", he whispered. ,,Yin!?YIN!" no word came out of her mouth. Yang looked around, so nobody would see him,`coz he carried his sister careful to their room, then he sat next to her, on her bed, and cleaned her face, so no dust would come into her wounds. ,,Please Yin, wake up!", Yang whispered. ,,Don`t go....it would be my fault... please, don`t leave ma alone!" A tear came out of his eye, a small,almost tiny tear. If Yin would go now and forever, it would be his fault, he had never shown her, that he cares about his sister.

But Yin had a dream......

She was running in nowhere, everything was dark. A little light was far away from her, but if she

tried to catch it it moved and she hesrd some voices they said stuff like "You`ll never find yourself" or "You`ll be here in this darkness forever!", it was terrible.

Meanwhile Yang chastised himself for being such a jerk and hurting Yin, he piled his head against the wall about thirty times. And he said everytime his head hit the wall ,,I`m a jerk!" Suddenly, a familiar voice said :,,Er, what are you doing?" Yang turned around, and looked on the floor sadly.

,,Oh I`m just...", he lifted his head. ,,YIN?!", he ran happy to his sister. The pink rabbit sat on her bed and looked at Yang. Yang embraced his sister.

,,I`m so glad, you`re...", but he couldn`t finish speaking, she pushed him away from her.

,,A little space, please." She said, turned around and walked to the door.

,,But, but Yin!" Yang had never been pushed away from his sister like that he was a stranger.

The pink rabbit turned around.,,Who`s Yin?", she asked.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ooooh, Yang is a jerk, isn`t he? Review,PLEASE!!!


	2. Like a baby

**Like a baby**

Yang stared at his sister ,,Did...did you just..just asked who Yin is?"

,,Yes. Well,whoever is called that way, her name is stupid.I mean YIN?What a creepy name is this?"

,,It`s...it`s your`s.....OH,NOW I UNDERSTAND!You wanna to teach me a lesson, that I should focuse more on my WooFoo, you`re just kidding, right?",Yang tried to sound believible, but he actually didn`t even believe himself.

,,No.",Yin said.

,,Yin is YOUR name! And I`m your brother, YANG!"

,,Yin and Yang?", the pink rabbit laughed.,,How stupid is that?And at next you try to tell me we have a master,named, uhm, YO?!" She kept laughthing.

Yang didn`t know how to feel about this. One the one hand Yin insulted him and that hurts, but on the other hand she insulted herself and that was hilarious! ,,Yin, you`re right, we have an old, grumpy panda master, named Master Yo. Don`t you remember anything?"

,,Well,now that you ask, no, no I don`t remember a single thing."

,,So...you don`t know who you are, or who I am...?"

,,No."

,,That can only mean one thing...", Yang said sounding smart.

,,And what?"

,,I have no idea!" Yin just rolled her eyes.,,And I`m going to ask Master Yo.",Yang completed his sentence.

Yin laughed again. ,,That name...*laugh*..too funny...*laugh*...can`t stop laughthing." After Yin came down the doorbell rang. ,,I``ll get it!",Yang said ,,You can`t talk with a single person, if you play so stupid." Yin gave Yang a "death-look". ,,Wow, at least you still know how to make that face.", he said, giving an angry look back. Yang opened the frontdoor. It was Master Yo.

,, I forgot my keyes, so I had to use the doorbell."

,,Yeah that`s great. Uhm, Master Yo something happened while you were out..."

,,You ate my candybar!",Master Yo was shocked.

,,No...O.K., yes, but that`s not the point. Something happened to Yin...", Yang explained the whole story, of course he lied a little and by a little i mean a lot. He told Master Yo:,,It was boring training, suddenly a monster came out of the forest. He attacked Yin, but I faced the creature and defeat it, it was a great battle, but I won it!" Yang kicked in the air, to show Master Yo his moves. Suddenly there was a blinding light. It was the lie-fairy.

,,I am the lie-fairy, when little boys, tell little lies, I.."she tried to say her usual sentence, but Yang hit her out of the dojo.

Master Yo stared angry at Yang.

,,o.k.o.k...Yin and I were training she took a break, I was unfocused ang hit her with paws of pain. and now she forgot who she is."

,,What the-? Are you kidding?"

,, I think Yin is just trying to teach me a lesson...or something...",Yang looked bored at the door to Yin and his room.

_CRASH_

,,What the heck was that?",Yang asked surprisedly,,Did an evil elefant crashed into a window while wearing a pink dress?"

Master yo opened the siblings` room. There was no elefant and no pink dress. There was a pink rabbitchild with a blbe-glowing hand and a broken window.

,,Yin, why did you destroy the window?",Yang asked.

,,I don`t know,I..was just..sitting here and trying to remember...and suddenly my hand glow blue I pointed on the window...and then...",she spluttert.

,,It`s okay, Yin.", Master Yo said.,,Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head. Master Yo took a flashlight out, turned it on and flash the light in Yin`s eyes.

,,I guess she lost her memory.",Master Yo said.

,,Her memory?",Yang asked.

,,Yeah that was actually easy to see, if she doesn`t know her own name.",Master Yo knew that Yang wasn`t ``the brightest light´´, but he thaught, that his student would recognize, if his sister lost her memory.

,,At least she still knows how to talk and walk. Her memory is still existing, Yin`s just not able to access has to find it by herself.",Master Yo looked worried at her. Yin had grabbed the flashlight ,,oooooh,light", she had said and looked in the light `til she screamed,,OUCH!" and closed her eyes.

,,How long will she be like that?",Yang asked. He looked worried at his sister as well.

,,Maybe she already knows tomorrow, maybe in a week, maybe in a year and maybe never."

Yang was shocked. Never? Would his sister be forever like that? Laughthing about their names, playing with a flashlight?

,,Can´t we help her?", the rabbit asked.

,,Well, perhaps it would be good if you make a trip to all of your friends or places she often visited."

,,o.k., let`s go, Yin, we`ll make a little trip to all of your friends.", Yang said to his nodded.

Master Yo grabbed Yang at his shoulder.,,But let me warn you. In this condition, Yin will trust _everyone. _Even your enemies! And I`m sure, if they find out what happened, Yin is in danger. So keep an eye on her and let her never go somewhere alone...except for the girls has to learn everything again. She is like a baby right now. You have to watch her, so she won`t follow Carl, or Saranoia,or I don`t know...Yuck."

,,Yeah, I got it. Look for sister to not follow an enemy. See ya." Yang said bored and with this words Yang took his sister by the arm and went out of the dojo.

But he didn`t recognize, that someone watched them.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2, YAY! Chaper 3 is coming soon. R&R, please.


	3. Little tries

**Little tries**

Yang walked with his sister through the town.

,,Yaing, where are we going?",Yin asked.

,,1: My name is YANG! And 2: Why should I tell you, you don`t remember him anyway."

Yin looked at the ground sadly.

,,Sorry,Yin...I..I didn`t want to hurt your feelings. I suppose I could choose my words wiselier. Uhm, we`ll go to your admirer."

,,I...I had an admirer?",Yin asked.

,,You have!", Yang said.

,,Is he...cute?"

,,I don`t know, how you felt about him, but he annoyed you really often." Yang shrug his shoulders.

Thy came to a house, that looked like an rang the doorbell. A nerdy chicken opened the door.

,,Oh hi *bawlkbawlk* Yin*bawk*!", he said

Yin stared confused at the chicken, she didn`t recognize him.

Yang saw her confusion and said:,,Oh, er, Yin, this is Coop."

,,What are you talking about *bawlk* Yang *bawlk* she knows who I am*bawlk*!", Coop said.

Yin put her hands on her temples and whispered ,,Coop...Coop..."

,,What`s wrong with her?", Coop asked.

,,She lost her memories and now we`re tryingto get it back with visiting friends and some places."

Yin closed her eyes to focus,thaught a few seconds and opened her eyes again. ,,No, I`m sorry."

,,Hey can I use this to get a date?", Coop asked Yang.

A little angel came to Yang`s left shoulder. ,,No, that`s wrong!", the angel said. ,, I know, but it would be funny!", Yang said ,,hey, were is the other guy?" In the middle of nowhere is an accumulation and a devil is right in it.,,Oh, man I`m too late for my job. HURRY UP YOU IDIOTS!", he shouted.

,,If she gets wrong informations right now, it endanger the chance to get her memories back!" the angel said and then he disappeared.

,,You know what, Coop, maybe later, but we have to visit a lot of people today. So excuse us." Yang said, grabbing Yin`s hand an then he ran away with her.

,,Why do we leave so soon?", Yin asked her brother as they stopped running.

,,We...er..have a lot of people to visit."

Yin nodded. They went into the forest. ,,DAVE!",Yang screamed,,DAVE?!"

Suddenly a walking treestump came to the siblings. ,,Hey guys, what`s up?",he asked.

,,And who is that guy?", Yin wanted to know.

,,That is Dave, a magical, talking treestump.", Yang explained.

Dave was about to say something, but Yang said:,,Yin lost her memory and we have to get it back." Dave nodded.

,,No..no I don`t remember that guy.", Yin said.

,,o.k. then we can go out of this stupid forest.", Yang said. And they went away without paying any attention to the treestump.

They walked through the woods in silent. suddenly someone grabbed Yin. Yang didn`t see that. ,,Yin you are so silent, what`s up?", he turned around and recognized that his sister was gone.

Meanwhile the pink rabbit talked to an cockroach. ,,...so you say that Yang lied to me?", Yin asked.

,,Yes.",it was Carl the evil cockroach-wizard (the guy that screams his name as loud as possible).

,,He lied to you, said being your friend."

,,Uhm, he told me that he`s my brother.", Yin said.

,,Yes he is, but he`s good and you`re evil!"

,,I`m evil?", Yin asked.

,,Yes."

,,YANG-A-RANG!", a familiar voice screamed. And Yin and Carl were surprised by Yang.

,,It`s over Yang! Carl told me about everything!", Yin yelled at her twin.

Yang stared at Carl and carl just grinned evily.

,,Yin, he`s our enemy!", Yang said.

Yin had no idea who to trust. That Yang, who was nice to her since the first second or that Carl, who she knows for a few seconds. ,,If I`m thinking about it, it`s easy.", she told herself. Yang and carl stared at Yin. ,,Yang, caan we go home?", she asked and Carl attacked the siblings. ,,Yeah hang on a second.", Yand said. Then he fighted with Carl.

I didn`t take long an the enemy disappeared. Yang and his sister went home. It was evening.

As they opened the door to the dojo, Master Yo came in.

,,And how was your trip?" the panda asked.

,, didn`t remember anything. Then she was captured by Carl, well actually she followed him.", Yang said.

,,I told you to keep an eye on her."

,,Oh,come on, nothing happened to her, she`s fine."

,,You two better go to sleep. It`s late."

The siblings went to bed and Yin had a nightmare again, the same one she had, when she was unconscious.

Somebody still watched them.

At the morning Yin woke up with a saream. Yang woke up, too, of course he looked in her scared eyes. Usually they look livefull and sparkling. But this time thy looked dead a nd empty.

,,Everything`s all right,Yin, it was just a dream, a nightmare and it`s over.",Yang came to his sister and rubbed her back.

,,Those voices, they were everywhere. It..it..it was so.. so empty..." Then she cried.

Yang lopked at his sister sadly. ,,Don`t cry, Yin. Today we meet some other friends. but you really shpuldn`t follow a person, you don``t know."

,,And why should I follow you?"

,,Because....because..oh, get ready to go."

But a pair of eyes followed every single move.

______________________________________________________________________________

So, here is Chapter 3!!! Do you like it? R&R, please.


	4. I miss my sister

**I miss my sister**

While Yin and Yang walked out of the dojo Yin asked:,,Where are we going this time? I hope not to another nerdy chicken."

,,That was only for your good. You knew this guy. And we`re not going to any nerds today. We`ll go to a guy named Roger Jr. and a girl named Lina....wait, we`ll let Lina out of this, she doesn`t like one of us...anymore."

,,Why?"

,,Uhm, that`s a long story, too long, we`ll go to Melodia instead."

,,It doesn`t metter for me, as long as I met some old friends.", Yin said.

They walked to a house, which was surrounded by fire.

,,O my gosh, the house is burning!", Yin said.

,,Na, that`s usual.",Yang said, he used his Yang-a-rang to ring the doorbell. A boy opened the gate.

,,What do you two dorks want?",He said.

,,1: Oh, come on, we both totally know that you like me and 2: Yin lost her memory, we just want that you help us."

,,How?",Roger Jr. asked.

,,Just say hello to her."

,,Hello,Yin."

,,Roger Jr. is your name, right?"

,,Yes."

,,Then I don`t remeber you.", Yin said.

Yang was dissapointed, not in someone, but he had no hope anymore, they had already visited 3 friends and still no sign of Yin`s memory.

,,Well, thanks, Roger.",Yang said. And walked with Yin away. They went to a café.

And Yin said:,,Yang, I go to the bathroom."

,,Yeah, go.",her brother said.

She went to the girls room. When she wanted to wash her hands, a grown-up women stood in front of the mirror and put some make up on her face.

When she saw yin she said:,,Oh hi there, , is your brother somewhere around?"

,,Uhm, do I know you?", Yin asked.

,,Sweety, what happened? Of, course you know me, I`m Saranoia."

,,I lost my memory, Saranoia.", Yin looked sadly at the floor. Saranoia saw her chance to finally make Yin join her.

,,Oh, that`s terrible."

,,I know." Yin was getting more cheerless.

,,I`m glad, I met you.I can finally save you from your brother AND DESTROY HIM!" a cuckoo clock can be heared.

Yin looked around ,,That was weird.", she said.

,,You get used to it.",Saranoia said.,,Noz that I`m hearing that often, because I`m crazy or something. I mean I hear that often because I...I...o.k. topicchange! Do you join me?"

Yin thaught about the offer to join Saranoia. Then she smiled at her,,Yes.", she said.

Meanwhile Yang was wondering were his sister was.,,Did she forget to come back or what?"

He saw the videogamearcade. Should he play? A little devil came to his right shoulder.,,Come on,Yang,play! If your sister doesn`t come back it`s her fault, not your`s."the devil said. ,,I know it would be fun but, hey where is the other guy?" and again in the middle of nowhere is an accumulation, but this time an angel is right in it.,,That idiot Yang is sure going to do something stupid. COME ON YOU IDIOTS!",he screamed.

,,A little bit playing to forget the trouble around you.",the devil said and disappeared.

,,Yes, just a little bit.",Yang said himself and ran to the arcade.

Yin followed Saranoia. Yang didn`t recognize it, he was just staring at the gamescreen. Yin and Saranoia went to Saranoias castle. And Saranoia told Yin that they had to destroy Yang.

_Meanwhile..._

Yang was still playing videogames. But then he saw that he played almost an hour and his sister was definitely gone.

,,Calm down Yang, she`s probably at the just _probably_. Oh my gosh, Master Yo is gonna kill me for that." He saw a lipstick on the ground and picked it up. There was a name written on it. _Saranoia_ ,,Oh no that crazy, female witch kidnapped my sister! Or Yin followed her, whatever." Yang ran to the witch`s castle as fast as hid feet could carry him.

When he finally arrived Saranoia`s lair, he opened the door. Yin and Saranoia were sitting around a table writing and reeding to plan Yang`s defeat.

,,Yin?",Yang said.

,,What theck are you doing here?",Saranoia asked.

,,I`m here to rescue my sister!",Yang yelled at the evil witch.

,,Try it if you want, but you`ll never get her!",Saranoia yelled back.

,,So you kidnapped me?", Yin asked.

,,Well I...I...I guess that wasn`t the best answer, was it?", Saranoia spluttered.

,,No!",Yin yelled and Yangattacked the witch. After she was defeatedYang said to Yin:,,I bet it would be better if you could make you WooFoo magic."

,,WooFoo?",Yin asked.

,,Yes, WooFoo, come I`ll explain WooFoo on the way to the dojo."They walked to the dojo and Yang explained:,,WooFoo is a form of martialarts. WooFoo has two sides, one of them is might, that`s what I do paws of pain, firefists, Foo-nado and bamboo weapons. And there is magic, that`s what you do....did. You use Yin-cinerate, Foofield, Yin-ferno, Foo-orbs, Yin-visible and Fooluminate."

,,Why have I more attacks then you?"

,,YOU DON`T HAVE MORE ATTACKS THEN ME!"

Yin looked scared at her brother. He had forgotton, that his sister had lost her memory and that`s the reason, why he exüplained all this.

,,I`m sorry, but if you think about it I can use my sword, Foo-chucks ,Yammer and a bamboo stick. You can do might, but not as good as I and I can do magic, but not as good as you. We can combine our attacks like fire-nado or our auras. Oh,yeah I forgot we both can make an aura and combine it with each other or and with master Yo."

They arrived the dojo and talked with Master Yo. ,,Master Yo, you should teach yin WooFoo tomorrow.",Yang said.

,,Your probably right, Yang." ,Master Yo said. Yin went into the siblings` room.

Master Yo talked with Yang. ,,So tell me, any proceedings?"

,,Nothing.",Yang said,,Oh, I loose the hope. Yin will never remeber."He burrowed his face in his hands.

Master Yo depositted his hand on Yang`s shoulder. ,,No Yang and if we have to try it every single day again. We`ll make it."

Yang cried as he had never cried before. Lots of tears ran out of his eyes. ,,I want my sister back!" he shouted. Tears came out of Master Yo`s eye, too. He embraced his student. Usually Yang would think that this was creepy, but it felt good to have someone to trust, someone who keeps him grounded.

Yin was sitting on her bed,she was alone. It was late but she didn`t wan`t to sleep, although she was very tired. She was afraid of the nightmare, she didn`t want to be alone in the dark again...alone with those voices.

Yang came in, he had a tear in his left eye.

,,You are still up?", He asked.

,,Yes, I can`t sleep, uhm, did you cry?",Yin asked and stared at the tear.

,,No,why?"

,,You have got a tear in your left eye."

Yang wpie the tear off.,,Oh that? I`m just tired."

Yin nodded ,,Yang, can I ask you something?"

,,Anything."

,,How was I before all this happened?"

Yang sighed ,,You really wanna know? Everything?"

,,Maybe it helps."

,,o.k. Well, how should I start? You wer cut and..and nice." He sat next to her, on her bed. ,,Your eyes were sparkling alive. When you were really mad at someone your eyes sparkled feisty. You were activ and I could count on you in every situation." Yang smiled at his sister. ,,I`ll tell you more, but tomorrow, we sould sleep now."

He and his sister went to bed and Yin felt immediately asleep and dreamed the same nightmare as the night before. But Yang couldn`t sleep. The girl in the pink bed wasn`t her sister, she looked like her, but she didn`t laugh with him, talk about girlstuff. It wasn`t the same. He thaught about his sister and felt asleep.

But the pair of eyes still watched the siblings.

______________________________________________________________________________

An here is chapter 4! R&R! I need your Reviews!


	5. About caring

**About caring...**

At the next morning Master Yo woke his students.,,Stand up, students, today is a beautiful day for training!"

Yang woke up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned. And then he looked at his sister, she was sweating and saying something.,,No! Stop it! Leave me alone!"

,,Yin, it`s a nightmare, wake up!",Master Yo said, grabbed Yin by her shoulders and shook her.

Yin woke up.

,,Where are those voices?",She asked.

,,It was a nightmare, Yin.", Yang said.,,Let`s eat breakfast."

,,Yeah I`m coming.", Yin said. Master Yo went to the kitchen.

Yin grabbed her brother`s shoulder.

,,Yang I think someone is watching us.",she said.

,,Yin, I told you, it was just a nightmare."

,,No, I feel it, someone is around here and watched us for two days, since I lost my memory."

,,You`re just a little confused. Today we`ll train WooFoo again, and you`ll get your instincs back."

When they ate breakfast Master Yo asked :,, Yin what exactly did you dream?"

,,Well, I was alone, everything was dark, just a tiny light was there and when I tried to catch it it moved and there were those voices the voices, NOOO!", she shouted. The voices were still in her head and crucified her.

,,What voices Yin?", Master Yo asked.

,,They say that I`m alone and nobody can help me."

,,Oh...Well it was just a nightmare"

After breakfast Master Yo and his students went to the trainingsplace in the garden.

,,Yang, you should train paws of power.", the panda said.

,,It`s paws of _pain, _Master Yo.", Yang said and made the move. He trained.

,,So, Yin, let`s start easy, make a Foo-orb, channel the WooFoo in your hand and make a ball out of it. Don`t worry, it`s easy."

She made a little Foo-orb and smiled but it dissapeared wiht a furt noise.

,,Focus, Yin."

She tried it again. The orb was bigger and it flyed over Yin`s hand.

,,Very good. And now shoot it at the target." ,Master Yo said.

Yin shot the Orb at the target and the target exploded.

,,I like that!", Yin said.

Master Yo`s stomach made a noise.

,,Train Foo orbs , Yin while I go tothe outhouse. YANG TAKE CARE OF YOUR SISTER!", Master Yo said and he went to the outhouse.

A devil appeared to Yang`s right and an angel to Yang`s left shoulder. The sleeves of the angel`s robe were revert. Yang and the devil stared at him.

,,What?",the angel said ,,Oh, er, let`s say it like this, no one hold me from doing my job."

,, Great.", the devil said,, Can we satrt the whole ``do this-no do that-story" now? So, Yang, you could do whatever you want right now, your Master is,er, buisy and your sister trys to train, would be time for a little fun."

,,No, Yang!" the angel said ,,Your sister is already in danger, do you want to make it worse?"

,,Oh, shut up you chicken! Yang clearly wants to play videogames instead of watching his sister.", the devil yelled at the angel.

,,Who are you calling CHICKEN?!", the angel yelled back.

,,Can`t you hear? I call you a chicken!"

,,Well, I`ll show you who the chicken is!", the angel shouted and jumped at the devil. They came to blows.

Yang had enough,, STOP IT!", he shouted.

The devil and the angel looked up. ,,Did you two forget, who`s important here? You should tell ME what to do or you`re fired!" The angel and the devil looked at each other.

,,We handle this later.", the devil said.

The angel nodded.

,,Where were we? ....Ah, yes! you have to watch your sister or she`s doomed! It is your fault, that she had lost her memory!" The angel said.

,,Actually it`s not your fault, it`s the fault of this farmgirl."

,,But I feel guilty for all this, or are this flatulence?", Yang asked.

,,Flatulence!" ,,Guilt!" ,the devil and the angel shouted at the same time.

,,What if I have fun _and _watch my sister?"

,,That`s impossible!", the devil said. ,,Yeah, to be honest, it`s not such a great fun to watch your sister.", the angel said.

,,No, I won`t do both at the same time, see, first I`ll play a bit and then I`ll watch Yin, great plan, isn`t it?"

Both the devil and the angel striked their hands against their faces.

,,Let me explain you something, Yang." The angel said. ,,HOW STUPID ARE YOU?! A VILLAIN ATTACKS SOONER OR LATER, HE DOESN`T CARE IF HE IS ABLE TO ATTACK YOUR SISTER NOW OR, IF HE HAS TO WAIT FOR 5 MINUTES!!!", the angel screamed, angry about Yang`s stupidity. ,,I`m out of here!", the angel said and disappeared. ,,I can`t believe I`m saing this but, he`s right! I`m gonna leave, I still have a bone to pick with that guy.", he said and disappeared.

,,Great. Now even those idiots leave me alone. What should I do? Watch my sister or go to eat something.-Well eating is definitly important, so I`ll do that and noone has to know about it.", Yang said himself.

He went into the dojo. Yin was still trying to make the perfect Foo-Orb. But suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into a bush. It was a turquoise rabbit with eyes like amber.

,,Who are you?", Yin asked.

,,I`ll tell you later, but first you have to follow me!",the rabbit said.

,,Why should I do that? I don`t even know you."

,,Please, trust me."

,,Well, I guess I don`t have a choise."

,,Actually, you have. But if you want to follow me...than it doesn`t matter."

The rabbit grabbed her hand and ran with her out of the dojo and through the city. Yin blushed, because of the rabbit, he just grabbed her hand, he made her feel so....so good.

When they arrived a little, empty house, they stopped running and went into the house.

,,Can you tell me now who you are?", Yin asked.

,,Yes, my name is Yuck."

,,And why did you take me away from the dojo.

-Silence-

_Meanwhile..._

Yang came out of the dojo and recognized that his sister was gone.

,,Oh oh.", he said and Master you appeared behind him.

,,Where is your sister?", Master Yo asked.

,,Not here...", Yang answered.

,,Yang, do you actually WANT to save your sister?"

,,...yes..."

,,Than tell me, why didn`t you watch her, like I told you to?!"

,,I don`t know it was....boring..."

Master Yo was very angry. ,,And how do you want to get her this time? She could be anywhere!"

,,I`ll find her, I mean I _have to _she`s my sister and I care about her!"

,,But first we have to find ou,who kidnapped her this time."

Yang remembered something, his sister told him earlier that day. ,,We were watched by someone."

,,What do you mean?", Master Yo asked.

,,That`s what Yin said! She told me, that we were watched by someone, but I thaught she was just confused, because of this whole mind-story. Maybe we could find some hair or something else.", Yang cheered.

,,But how do you want to know where your enemy was?"

Yang stopped cheering. There were lots of places a villain could hide out.,,o.k., new plan!", Yang said.

,,Let`s see which of your enemies are the kind of enemy, that kidnap one of you? Kraggler?

,,Would forget the whole plan after two seconds."

,,Ultimoose?"

,,Na, he`s not the typ villain of kidnapping us."

,,CPK?"

,,On tournê in Europe."

,,Fastidious?"

,,It`s to dirty around here."

,,Herman? Oh, panda alagy and what about..uhm...Yuck?

,,Yuck?", Yang thaught about him. He didn`t kidnap anyone before this, but he wouldn`t let such a chance go. ,,Yuck...that filthy, disgusting rabbit...it must be him! All the villains, which are left wouldn`t kidnap or spy on us, or they are to buisy right now. But where could he be? He doesn`t have a lair or a castle."

,,That reminds me on something. Last Saturday, when I was driving to an old friend, you know when you two almost destroyed the dojo, I saw a little house and someone next to it. I just saw a shadow behind the house, but I could swear it was Yuck."

,,o.k. let`s go!", Yang screamed and ran out of the dojo.

,,Yang you`re wrong! The house is that way!", Master Yo screamed to the rabbit and pointed behind him. Yang came back,,o.k. now let`s go!", he said and ran with Master Yo through the town.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin replied her question:,,Hello? Do you hear me? Why did you take me away from the dojo."

,,Yin..I...because..I..I..", Yuck spluttered.

,,Just say it!"

,,Because..I..I love you.", he said.

Yin was surprised, her eyes got big. ,,You said...that you..you..."

,,That I love you."

,,Well...uhm...er Yuck..I like you..but...but it`s like I`ve just met you the first time and I...I..."

She couldn`t finish speaking, because Yuck`s lips touched her`s. Yuck blushed a bit and Yin a lot. Yuck wrapped his arm`s around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Yin then closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Thy didn`t care what would happen after this and what happened before. Only one thing was important: now.

Suddenly someone broke the door it was Yang. ,,Yin, I`ll save you!", he screamed. Yin and Yuck stooped kissing and looked up. But then Yang saw Yin in Yuck`s arms. He got really angry. Master Yo was just standing outside, Yang told him, to the that for the case Yuck tries to run away. ,,You creepy, little-", Yang said to Yuck ,,Let my sister go!", he screamed and pushed Yuck onto the wall with paws of pain. ,,You will never, ever touch my sister again!"

Yin stood next to her brother ,,Yang, he-"

She was cut off by her brother,,Don`t worry Yin I`ll teach that guy, never to touch you again!"

,,But, Yang I-"

He didn`t listen he just attacked Yuck. ,,FIREFISTS!", He screamed. Yuck blocked his attack with a Foofield. ,,Yang, please, listen it`s...", Yuck tried to explain but Yang cut him off as well,,It`s your end!-FOONADO!"

Yin couldn`t say anything, there was her brother, attacking the guy she loves and her lover blocked all his attacks and protectd himself. ,,See, I don`t try to kill you or something.", Yuck said. ,,I already know you dirty tricks!", Yang said. Yang fighted `til his enemy lied on the ground. ,,Say goodbye, jerk!", Yang said and made fits of fire again. But Yin placed herself infront of him.

,,If you want to kill him, then you have to kill me first!", she said.

,,Yin, go out of the way, he`s an enemy and he needs to be destroyed."

,,But Yang..I...I love that guy!"

Yang was shocked, he couldn`t believe it, he didn`t want to believe it, but then he said again. ,,Yin you`re just-"

,,Confused? Like I was when I told you, that someone watched us? Is that the only answer, you can give me?"

,,Yin he lied to you, he`s an enemy. You`ll never get your memory back, if you let the people lie to you."

,,Maybe I don`t want to get my memory back!"

,,You...you don`t? But you need it!"

,,Yang, it looks like my old live was a desaster! A nerdy admirer, lots of enemies and noone who really loves me, except my family...maybe. I JUST WANT TO START NEW!!!", she yelled at her brother.

,,Start new? You can`t do that, you need to come back to your old live!", Yang yelled back.

,,HOW DO YOU WANNA KNOW THAT?!? YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!!!", Yin shouted. Yang was hurt on the inside. Master You came in to look why they`re shouting so much. Yin screamed out of pain. It was in her head and the voices came again in her head she heared them and they caused her pain. Yin screamed, closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Is Yin dead? R&R!


	6. If only tears could bring you back

**If only tears could bring you back**

Yin lay on the ground. ,,Yin!", Yang screamed and Yang, Yuck and Master Yo ran to her. Yang grabbed her wrist.,, I can`t feel a puls!", he said. ,,You`re just too agitated.", Master Yo said ,,Let`s bring her to the dojo." Yang carried his sister and went away.

Master Yo stayed with Yuck ,,This is all my fault..."he mumbled.

,,Why do you think this?", Master Yo asked.

,,If I hadn`t take her with me, Yin and Yang wouldn`t have argued and Yin would be alive..."

,,I think she`s still alive and it isn`t your fault. You couldn`t see, that this was coming. What happened actually before I came in?"

,,Well I..I kissed Yin and then Yang came in, he was angry, of course. And he tried to destroy me, of course."

Master Yo was surprised, he thaught that Yuck was fighting with Yin, but not kissing her. ,,Do you...love Yin?"

,,......yes, yes I love her, but I can`t change the past and I thaught if Yin doesn`t remember, she would probably trust me." He looked at the ground, the place Yin had lain. He could still feel her arms around his neck and her lips on his.

,,Well, I should look after my students, but if anything new happens about Yin, I`ll tell you."

,,Thank you." The panda left and went to the dojo. Yuck was sitting quit in the house, still staring at the ground and hoping, that Yin will awake.

When Master Yo arrived the dojo, Yang was sitting next to his sister, she was peacfully lying on her bed. Master Yo opened the door. It was an unusual silence in the dojo, no Yin screaming at her brother to focus and no Yang training and screaming his battlecry, just silence. Master yo went to Yang.

,,Master Yo, I`m sorry.", he said.

,,Sorry for what?"

,,Sorry for leaving Yin alone. It`s my fault. I should`ve taken more care of her and now...it`s...too late."

,,It`s not too late. I Think your sister is alive, like I`d told Yuck before."

,,You talked with him?"

,,Yes, he...loves your sister."

,,He really does?! Oh, boy, I was a jerk in the last days, first I hurt my sister and make her lose her memory, then I didn`t watch her and she got kidnapped and now I almost killed her, or maybe I really killed her!"

,,Bad things happen, Yang, it`s not your fault. If I could live my whole life again, I would do some things and I would let some things...everybody makes mistakes."

,, Yeah, but I bet, noone has killed his sister accidentely before."

,,You didn`t kill your sister Yang...she`s still alive.", Master Yo said to Yang, but even Master Yo thaught actually, that Yin was gone, he just didn`t want to make it worse. Yang looked at Yin`s face and some tears came out of his eyes.

,,Do you think I should talk with Yuck?", Yang asked his Master.

,,I wouldn`t be bad. I guess you two feel the same way right now, you feel like you`ve lost a part of yourself."

,,Yes..."

Yang looked at Yin one last time, then he went out of the dojo. The sky was dark and it rained, like the weather knew exactly, when the right time was to turn bad. The streets were empty and the shops closed. While Yang walked silent through the town, Yuck was sitting in the empty house, crying. ,,Yuck, you`re a idiot, first you were to afraid to tell Yin and now..." He closed his eyes and looked out of the tiny window. He began to sing.

**How will I start**

**tomorrow without you here**

**who`s heart will guide me**

**when all the answers disappear**

**Is it too late**

**are you too far gone to stay**

**This one`s forever**

**should never have to go away**

**What will I do**

**you know I`m only half without you**

**How will I make it through**

**If only tears could bring you you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What I would do what I would give**

**If you returned to me someday**

**somehow, someway**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

**I`d cry you an ocean**

**If you`d sail on home again**

**Wings of emotion **

**will carry you I know they can**

**Just light will guide you **

**and your heart will chart the course**

**Soon you`ll be drifting**

**Into the arms of your true north**

**Look in my eyes**

**And you will see a million tears have gone by**

**And still they`re not dry**

**If only tears could bring you you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What I would do what I would give**

**If you returned to me someday**

**somehow, someway**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

**I hold you close**

**And shout the words I only whispered**

**For one more chance, for one last dance**

**There`s nothing that I would not give and more**

**If only tears could bring you you back to me**

**If only love could find a way**

**What I would do what I would give**

**I you returned to me someday**

**somehow, someway**

**If my tears could bring you back to me**

,,You miss, her too, hm?",Yuck heared a voice behind him. It was Yang.

,,Yes. But, why are you here? Shouldn`t you be at the dojo and watching your sister?"

,,I would, but I had to come, because I have to apologize."

Yuck was surprised,,Why? You did, what a good brother would do, you only wanted her protection."

,,Yes, but I didn`t listen to you. You were trying to explain, but I was an idiot and hurt my sister on the inside. I can`t apologize to her, but I know, if she would be here, she would want me to apologize to you."

,,Well, we`re all in this together, you, your Master, her friends, me..."

,,You`re right, Yuck. I would do anything to fight against evil with her again."

,,Yeah, or I could hold her in my arms once again." Yuck smiled, he dreamed of Yin, but then he came back to the reality. Tears ran out of his eyes.

,,It`s late, I should go home...", Yang said.

,,Yes." Yuck said. Yang turned around and went out of the house. It was still raining and it was almost 10 o`clock, but the moons were behind the dark clouds. When Yang arrived the dojo, Master Yo was already sleeping. Yang went to his room, he looked at his sister. ,,How peaceful you look. I hope you`ve seen, that I apologized, so you can be happy. I can`t believe you`re gone, but I know you`d wish for Master Yo...Yuck and me to continue." Yang went to his bed, but he couldn`t sleep. After almost an hour Yang stood up and went to the cupboard. The was a photo album of Yin and him. Some photos showed how they defeated villains and others where the siblings had just a good time. Yang looked at the photos with a flashlight under his bedspread.

The morning came and Yang slept under the bedspread with the photo album under his head. The alarm clock woke him up. But he hadn`t sleep good, he was still tired and very sad.

Yuck hadn`t been sleeping for one second. He had been tired, but he couldn`t sleep. Now it was morning and a new day. The sky was still dark, but it had stopped raining.

In the town, people opened their shops and a boy screamed:,,EXTRA EXTRA! Girl had been murdered by someone she loved! " The boy ran with the newspapers around and many people heared about the story and bought some newspapers. Yuck had heared it, too and at first he thaught about Yin, but then he thaught it`s rediculous, that he thinks the news would be about her, but he althogh bought the newspapers. Yuck read them. It wasn`t about Yin. He read about some stuff, he usually doesn`t care about: policy, the weather and sports. Then he threw the paper in th the trash can.

He walked through the city and tried to forget Yin, but he just couldn`t. He could swear, that he heared her voice in the swoosh of the wind, see her in the water, but is was just Yuck`s reflection. The flowers smelt like her and everytime something touched Yuck`s body, it felt like it was Yin`s warm paw. Yuck thaught, that he was crazy.

Yang was still lying in his bed. He didn`t want to stand up, he didn`t want to see his sister again, lying there just peaceful. He knew, that everybody has to know that one day, but how long could he and Master Yo conceal this story. Finally Yang decided to stand up. He walked to the door and tried not to watch Yin, but he had to, Yin was still l lying unchanged in her bed. ,,I don`t think that she`ll awake one day.- Oh,Yang get this out of your head! stop thinking about that just for one minute." But he couldn`t stop thinking about his sister one single minute. Yang went to the livingroom, Master Yo was already up and watching TV.

,,Hello.", Yang said.

,,Good day, yang!"

,,Well actually not so good. Without her..."

,,I know...I`m sad as well, but we have to continue with our lives, time goes fast and we can`t stop everything now."

,,But I can`t fight without her and I know that I would never forget her."

,,You don`t have to forget her. You should just think about something else and do something, you know, that she would want that you don`t lament about her and live."

,,I guess...", Yang said, he knew Master Yo was right, but he wanted to wait a few days, maybe, just maybe there`s a chance that Yin would wake up, a tiny chance. Yang went out of the dojo and tryed to train, but he missed Yin`s affliction about being to loud or stupid or...something that Yin annoyed.

_Meanwhile..._

,,My heart feels so empty...", Yuck said to himself. He remembered everytime he and the siblings had met.

_Flashback(s)..._

,, time I was created by them and we became enemies and fighted, `til Yin tricked me to attack her and then they destroyed me, or my body.

I used that robot suit to trick Yin and absorb her WooFoo energy and at the same day she tricked me, I believed, that she really liked me, but she absorbed all my energy, But I guess I deserved that. But the most important thing on that day, I kissed Yin, for the first time ever!

Yin shricked me in that disgusting panda.

4.I used the Fooplication charm to make an army, but Yin tricked me again and this plan was destroyed.

I tricked Yin to make her naughty and awake the magicpants. But she had to trick the pants. If I think about it, it was the first time I was wearing pants.

something that really hurt, I had become a good guy and Yin and Yang made me bad.",

Yuck thaught. ,,I guess I was a jerk in the past, too, but since that ,uhm, "Brett-thing" I feel something for Yin, I`d never felt before. As good guy I made Yin a compliment, but not more."

Yuck walked through the street and kicked a rock away. Suddenly it started raining again and Yuck went to the little house, it wasn`t his home, but he sleot there and he got there if it rained. He came in.

,,Is there actually an appreciation in my life? I mean become the greatest WooFoo knight ever, or rule the world? I actually knew that this was never gonna happen. Should I kill myself?"

It was evening, Yang came back to his room, but he didn`t trust his own eyes, Yin`s bed was empty.

__________________________________________________________________________________

What is Yuck going to do? And where is Yin or her body? It gets more exciting by the chapter! R&R!!!

Oh and the song Yuck sings is called **If only tears could bring you back **by the **midnight sons**


	7. I just cant

**I just can`t**

,,MASTER YO! YIN IS GONE!!!", Yang shouted and ran into the livingroom.

,,Yang, this is not funny! This is serious."

,,Yes and I am serious...this time, come I can prove it!"

,,Yang, I was sitting here the whole time and I didn`t sleep one single minute."

Yang stared at his Master ,,Not one minute?"

,,No, I don`t know why. If your sister would`ve left your room I would know about it."

,, But she isn`t in her bed!"

,,Fine, I`ll get up.", Master Yo said and followed Yang to the siblings` room, when he came in and he got speechless. After a few minutes of silence Master Yo said:,, You weren`t kidding?"

,,No. Not in that case, that means she`s alive, right?"

,,...maybe....or it`s the answer.", Master Yo mumbled.

,,The answer? What for?"

,,Yang, when my Master Chai died, there was no sign of his body, maybe that happens to all WooFoo`s."

Yang was staring at him ,,So we don`t even have her body? That`s....horrible."

,,Maybe, I`m not sure, but what else could happen to Yin?"

_Meanwhile..._

Yuck was in the little house. ,,Kill me? Should I really kill myself?" In this moment someone opened the door _(No, you little jerks it wasn`t Yin). _It was a person with a black cloak, the hood was over the head of the person. Yuck was shocked ,,Who...who are you? Are...are you the death or the Grim Reaper? Are you here to take me?" No answer. ,,Good, kill me my life is useless with Yin anyway, at least I don`t have to kill myself!" ,,No, Yuck...", the person said and put the hood of. It was a pink bunny _(o.k.,o.k, so it was Yin, I was just trying to make it more enthralling)._

,,Yin...is that you?", Yuck couldn`t say if he was crazy, or if this was just a dream. But it couldn`t be real.

,,Yes, it`s me."

,,Are you a ghost? Just her spirit?"

,,No, Yuck I`m like I`ve ever been." She came to Yuck.

,,But..but we thaught you were dead!"

,,Well, I am not, as you can see. I`m sorry if I scared you, but I needed to make me incognito."

,,Sure, er, do you- do you have your memory back?", Yuck was happy and surprised, but afraid of something, too.

Yin looked out of the tiny window, in the rain. ,,Yes, I remember everything."

Yuck was shocked again ,,So you remember who I am and what I did?"

She looked at him. ,,Yes. Is something wrong? You seem so...shocked."

,,Uhm, I want to explain but this takes a while, how did you actually come here, I bet your brother wouldn`t let you out."

,,You`re probably right, I did something I never did before, I tryed Fooportation, I had good luck and foopotated myself in front of the dojo. I had to, because I wanted to see you before my brother or Master Yo. But now explain me, why you are shocked. I have the time."

,,.....o.k., but as I told you it could take a while, do you want to sit down?" They sat on the ground and Yuck started:,,So, uhm, well how should I start.. uhm, yeah let`s start at the beginning. You do remember the Brett-thing, don`t you?"

,,Yes, how should I forget that."

,,Since that day we kissed I love you, I thaught it was hate, but later I recognized that it was something else. I was too shy to tell you. I tryed to look fearless, but I wasn`t my two biggest fears were to tell you or to lose you. But if I wanted to make sure that I don`t lose you I had to tell you. I mean you`re cute, smart, beautiful, every guy would love you."

Yin giggled.

,,I used the chance, that you lost your memory to tell you. I know, that you can`t love me, I know that I`m your enemy and it`s impossible for you to trust me. When I thaught, that you were gone I felt so empty, so useless. I love more than my life, Yin, but I just can`t be close to you."

,,Yuck...I feel the same way as you felt, I love you since that Brett story, too. And I was to shy to tell you, I was afraid you laughed about it and think I tried to trick you. But now we both know it, Yuck I know it`s a bit creepy that two enemies are in love, but if it`s true, than we can`t change it. Or don`t you love me?"

,,Yin, I told you that I love you, but I can`t I`m afraid of acting evil again and hurting you...I can`t I would never forgive myself if I would hurt you."

,Yuck would you do a favor for me?"

,,Anything."

,,Then believe in yourself, a relationship is built on trust and believing. If you don`t want to do it for me, then do it for yourself. "

,,I...I.", Yuck spluttered, but he couldn`t say anything. He felt that someone had grabbed his hand, he stared in the air and his head turned slowly around. He saw his paw in Yin`s. He felt the love so much again. He wanted to kiss her, but stopped himself.

,,Yin, I can`t. If I kiss you now that would mean that I`m ready for this, but I`m not, I`m not ready for love."

,,Oh, yes Yuck you are. You are so ready like you were, when you told me to follow you, like when you took me in this house, like when you kissed me. You _are_ ready for love. Your just not ready to show it. But I know that you want me. I can feel it deep in my heart. You want my love, you want me to be your girlfriend. Say those three little words, the words you need to tell me."

,,I..I..lo..lo ..I lov..- I can`t, I just can`t, Yin."

,,You can, I know it!" ,Yin said hopeful. She believed in him, but she needed to hear those three little words.

Yuck didn`t say anything, he was afraid of what could happen, but he knew that this was his only chance to show Yin his feelings. He closed his eyes. ,,I love you." ,he said. Yin was happy and Yuck kissed her.

After a few seconds Yin said: ,,Oh, my gosh, what are Yang and Master Yo thinking were I am? I need to see them." ,,o.k."

Yin went home, but she didn`t arrive the dojo...

______________________________________________________________________________

I know the chapter isn`t that long, just Yin and Yuck`s talk, it`s boring, but to make it a bit interesting I chose this end. R&R.


	8. Is this goodbye?

**So, this is my last chapter of YinYangYo-Yinus of memory I hope you like it! (It`s pretty short!)**

**Is this goodbye?**

,,Maybe Yuck knows where Yin is!", Yang said.

,,How should he know that?"

,,Maybe she`s in the house."

,,But how should she get there, without that we know about it."It was silence, Master Yo and Yang were thinking, even if this is unusual for Yang.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin was going through the streets. Suddenly a blinding light came, she couldn`t see anything. When she woke up, she was alone, everything was dark, it was like her nightmares before.

,,You don`t know something, You`re alone with the darkness!", the voices said again.

,,No! That`s not true! I remeber who I am and I`ve got my memory back!", she screamed in nowhere. ,,Let me go! You don`t have something to say to me!"

But the voices didn`t stop. Yin had an idea, maybe she could catch the light now. She was running and it was just there it didn`t move. There was the blinding light again and Yin woke up. She was lying in her bed. ,,Was that all just a dream?", She asked herself,, but it felt so...real." Yang came into the room.

,,Oh finally, you`re up!", he said.

,,Yang, was this all just a dream? Didn`t I actually lose my memory?"

,,Oh you did. But then you were screaming and lying on the ground. We thaught you were dead and so I carried you home, but at the next afternoon or evening, whatever you call it, you were gone. Master Yo and I were thinking about what could have been happening, but I just saw the chance, that you`re alive and somewhere in the city, probably in the little house, you know, where Yuck lives. Master Yo first didn`t thaught that, but then we had no other idea and we fooportated to Yuck. He told us, that you got your memory back, but should`ve been home for two hours. Of, course Master Yo and I were surprised. We looked for you the whole way and found you. You lay on the ground and so I took you home.", Yang explained

,,So, this whole thing wasn`t a dream? I`m glad, so Yuck told me that he loves me...", Yin was in her dreams of him, but Yang brang Yin back to the hard reality.

,,Uhm, Yin about that, he left the town."

,,WHAT?!"

,,He told me, that he just couldn`t believe enough in himself, but he also told us, that you should wait for him, that he`ll come one day back to you."

,,So even after what I told him, he still couldn`t believe in himself.2

,,He wanted your protection."

,,That you are saying this! I thaught you hate him."

,,Not if you love him. If you love that guy, then I shouldn`t stand between you. But I promise, I had nothing to do with that he left, you have to believe me!"

,,Calm down Yang, I believe you.", She knew exactly, that her brother had nothing to do with this, she knew that it was just Yuck, she knew that her ex-enemy was afraid of a relationship. But she wished that he would come back one day, she believed him, she trusted him.

Yin stood up, it was morning, a beautiful day. ,,I hope Yuck is not going to kill himself or that he is evil again. If I just knew how long I have to wait until I`ll see him again.

,,Yin, are you coming? We have to train. That was the only good thing, while you were sleeping, I didn`t had to study or train.", Yang said.

Yin looked surprised at him.

,,What?"

,,Oh, nothing, just usually you like hidding stuff, don`t ya?"

Thtey laughed, knewing that everything had started with those words. Yin knew that Yuck will come back, even if it would take years. Actually Yin was thinking about a few weeks, but the weeks became months and the months became years.

______________________________________________________________________________

I`m glad, this all is over, she got her memory back and they train again. R&R! Thx for reading this story!^^


End file.
